1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, more particularly to a power connector connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors are widely used today. In general, power connectors can be classified into personal use and industrial use. When in personal use, power connectors can be classified as desktop connectors, laptop connectors, mobile phone connectors, consuming connectors, and other types. Conventionally, a power connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of power contacts contained in the insulative housing, and a metal shell. Usually, the power contact is configured with a contact portion, a cable connecting portion and an intermediate portion connecting the contact portion and the cable connecting portion. In most cases, the power contact will be manufactured by soldering several pieces of elements together. Obviously, such a power contact results in high produce cost.
Hence, it is desirable to design a power connector to address problem mentioned above.